An unlikely meeting
by theresfireinmyheart
Summary: The hot head of the team needed help and who better to give it to him that an eccentric ,over bearing teen with a mouth to match the road runner! Emotions appear between the pair ,but can be misunderstood due to the differences in their personalities. RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt or any of the characters other than my OC's. Enjoy!**

Shimmering gold bursts illuminated the night sky as thunder crashed ,causing the Earth itself to feel fear in the depths of its very core. You would have to be a thrill seeker or a complete imbecile to venture out into the slanted downpour that was currently making it's way down from the thick, mucky rain clouds. But there she was ,cautiously trudging up the fire escape to investigate the other worldly grunts and occasionally winces that drew her attention the the now flooded roof in the first place. The mahogany haired teen came to an abrupt halt ,seemingly trying to steady herself on the slippery ,metal stairs. The sudden crash of thunder was obviously enough to put her back into motion ,sending her skidding up onto the roof ,her red wellingtons crashing onto the hard concrete as her chest heaved heavily.

Her eyes narrowed as she mentally cursed herself for leaving her glasses in the apartment. "H-hello?"

The teen edged her way forward ,a hunched over figure becoming more apparent as occasional ,deep voiced ,swears filled the air.

"Excuse me, sir? Are-er are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?!".

The possibly that the heavy rain and lack of glasses would make anyone miss-see something was incredibly high, so when the small teen believed she had seen a shell it was most likely pushed to the back of her confused mind.

"Sir?".  
"I don't need your help, kid!". The voice emanating from the figure struggling for breath came out sharp and aggressive.

"Please, just let me hel-".  
"Seriously, girl. I'm just resting".

The girl was slowly edging her way forward, that was until the sound of hellish thunder sent her down to her knees. "Seriously! Just let me help you. Whoever-".

The now drenched girls voice hitched up into a slight squeak ,her pale ,freckled face was now mere inches away from a rather dark forest green one.

"W-whatever you are! Hurry up, resting periods over, bucko! Time to get up".

The teen shakily stood up, urging the green skinned figure to do so to. The injured...man spluttered out a grumpy "no can do ,sweetheart". The small ,almost chubby ,girl leaned down, her boots squelching as she done so.

"I'm just going to, uh, oh! Wrap your arm around my shoulder an I'll help you walk!".

The once wavy haired teens voice rang with victory as the green man hesitantly placed his arm around her shoulder. Her hand pressed against the hard bone on his back making her slip out a quick gasp ,but due to quick thinking, she covered it up with a slight cough. They stumbled around a little as the girl ,clearly being out weighed by the injured party, tried to find her footing. The red ,squeaky boots slipping off her feet were seriously not helping her out on this task. Grunting she aggressively wiggled her left foot about, sending a wellington boot soaring over the side of the building.

"Damn, that went further than I though".

The man gave a a slight chuckle, or was it a prolonged grunt? The girl honestly didn't know. Soon after the other boot was gone ,making it easier to stumble across the concrete sea and down onto the rusting fire escape.

"Heh, just a few more steps and we'll be home free, or bound? I think it would be boun-".  
"Less yappin', more walking".

A small ,awkward laugh slipped from her crimson lips "sorry, I talk when I'm nervous. I'm not saying that I'm nervou-".

The glare coming from narrowed, emerald eyes made her shut up and practically throw them both down the stairs to her open window. "Wait here please".

She dived through the window, landing sloppily on the floor as she dashed throughout the apartment, skidding to a stop out side a brightly decorated room door. "Evan? Evan you better be in there or so help m-".  
"Shut up ,freckles, you ain't the boss of me".

The short teen rolled her eyes. "Stay in your room and I'll do the dishes for a week".  
"Deal!".

That was all she needed to hear, her younger brother never went back on his deals. After gathering up as many blankets and towels she could carry and throwing them onto the couch, she ran back over to the window and all but dragged the turtle into the warm home.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you're bleeding so much?!". She ran her fingers through her matted hair as she let out a groan. "H-how are you with pain?". The green figure, clearly some sort of turtle, went to say something but the girl was already gone. A large smash came from the kitchen ,alerting the wounded turtle of her whereabouts.

"I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!".

Several minutes later she came back through ,cardboard box in hand. "Ok, so I don't know how to do stitches but I'm pretty confident that I could". She held a sharp needle in between her thumb and forefinger. "Actually ,no. I'll just shove some bandages on it. Uh, do you want some soup? You look sorta cold".

Her eyes widened in realisation as she lunged over to the couch, grabbing some towels and bundling them up around the turtles shoulder. "I knew i had brought them for something".  
"You're not freaking out".

His voice was sure ,it was a statement rather than a question.

"Oh trust me, I've already wet myself on the inside...Wait, pretend you didn't hear that!".

She frowned ,ducking her head in embarrassment as the turtle let out a slight scoff like laugh. She looked back up, her dark green eyes sparking in delight. "Ok then, mr. Red masked turtle guy! Let's get you bandaged up". He shook his head in disgust, obviously not wanting to tell her his name but clearly not want her to call him that. "Fine, sheesh I'll just call you Red?".

She yawned, picking up a packet of disinfectant wipes before pulling one out and leaning down to face the large gash on his ,muscular, thigh. "This might sting a little". After a few wipes and a chain of loud curses the wound was clean and ready to be wrapped.

"Just a few more minutes and you'll be on your merry way, Red. What actually happened to you?".  
"..it was just some Purple Dragons with a few cheap shots, nothing to be worried about, sweetheart".

The ,now partly dry ,girl blew some hair hair out of her face, scoffing at the name but nodded as she slowly ,but firmly finished wrapping a bandage around his thigh. "Well, uh, that's about all I can do for it really? Do you want something to drink or foo-".  
"Thanks for you know, the help. It was nice meeting ye and all but I've really got to go".

The smaller of the two rubbed the back of her neck, following him over to the window. "Anytime ,turtle boy. Oh! My names Pearl Copperfield in case you were wondering, my friends call me Copper".

Lightning crashed as the turtle smirked, letting out a raspy "Raphael" before disappearing out into the night storm.

**Sorry it's short! Let me know what you though ,reviews are greatly appreciated. Feel free to PM me any questions or ideas you have!**

**-heartburn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt or any of the characters other than my OC's. Enjoy!**

A crisp morning breeze tumbled in, rolling it's way across the short teens sleeping face before dispersing off into the large room. The sitting room window ,leading out onto the fire escape, had been left open the smallest of a fraction, still resulting in the room to be bitterly cold.

"Pearl, PEARL!".

A tall, slim ,but rather baby faced boy violently shook Pearl, causing the girl to swat her hand around lazily as she aimlessly tried to hit something.

"Five more minut...".

Pearls voice ,filled with sleep ,trailed off as her brother began shaking once more. "Pearl. School. NOW!".  
"God. Fineeeee, I'm up, baby bro".

The boy groaned in annoyance. To be brutally honest, the small teen with eyes still half shut wasn't entirely sure why Evan bothered to wake her up. Or why he was actually awake at this time of day. The boy never usually showed up to school till around third period, claiming that he had more important things to do than 'stupid-ass school'.

"What's the weather like, Evergreen?".  
"Why don't you look yourself ,oyster girl".

Grunting, she stood up, a noticeable chill going down her spine making her brother roll his eyes at her over exaggerated shiver as she shimmed over to the window. "Why were you sleeping on the couch anyway? Idiot".  
"Because, er, pizza. Yes, pizza induced coma. Very sad really".

Her voice came out almost mockingly as she pulled the blinds up, her jaw dropping slightly at the sight of the red boots that were tossed over the edge of the roof sitting neatly out side on the fire escape. The window was flung wide open as the dumbfounded girl dived out ,eagerly looking around.

"Pearl, seriously? School started 20 minutes ago and you're outside playing?!".  
"Shut up ,br-TWENTY MINUTES AGO?! YOU LITTLE SHI-Hold my boots!".

After aimlessly throwing the drenched wellingtons at her brother and dashing off towards her room ,she came back out moments later with rolled up boyfriend jeans, brown ankle boots and a white t-shirt on whilst trying to tie her mid length hair into a ponytail, and clearly failing.

"You're goin' to be freezing".  
"Thanks for the input ,Evan. Would have been appreciated more an hour ago!"  
"Are you seriously blaming me for your laziness?!"

Pearl rolled her eyes, shoving by her brother before grabbing a red raincoat.

"Care to explain why your boots were out side anyway? Hm".

She unlocked the front door, pointing out towards the hallway. "God ,you're moodier than me sometimes. Dude, hurry up and get out".  
"Mum says you're not allowed the keys. Dumbass".  
"_mum says you're not allowed the keys_ ,yea, well ,whatever! I don't need no stupid keys anyway!".

With an attempted hair flick, but realising her hair had been tied up, she settled with and angry bird flip. The slightly ginger haired girl stormed off down the stairs and out onto the cold street. She was suddenly surrounded due to the the bustling streets of New York, not something she particularly enjoyed. After a few minutes thinking of the best possible path, she decided to use the back streets and alley ways.

Not exactly the smartest of ideas.

_It's not as if imagined last night. My boots were outside for crying out loud! Hm, it wouldn't have been the the first time I moved things in my sleep. Damn, it seems far to real to be a dream, but a giant ,talking turtle?! Definitely a dre-_

A sudden buzz came from her pocket, rattling her out of the day dream she was currently in. Pulling the phone out her pocket ,she shoved it up to her ear. Instantly a sharp, and extremely annoyed "_where you at?!_" came from the shiny device.  
"Calm down ,Zenvo, I'll be there in ten minutes tops!"  
"_Two if you run_"  
"HA! Zen ,you're one funny gal".

The other side of the phone went blank "Zen? Vo?! What's the point in calling if you're just going to hang up?!".  
"Look' e here ,boys. Seems like this lil' lady's in need a friend. How's about we ALL help'er out".

A chores of sickening laughs erupted from the large group of groggy looking men as Pearls eyes widened, quickly putting her hands up in defence. "what?! I uh, I actually have some place to be. I'm meeting my friend, in fact, I was just on the phone to her there. Yip! So if you'd be so kind to let me past you're man made meat wall, that'd be great!".

You would have expected her to try and squeeze her way through them after such a speech, but somehow, she found herself stepping back until she felt the hard, brick wall press against her.

"Big talk from such a small girly, eh cupcake. All we want to do is show ye a good time, ain't that right?!".

The dark skinned male speaking had clearly not brushed his teeth this morning. Or any morning this week, and considering that it's Friday, that's a hell of a long time. In fact, it didn't look as though he took any personal hygiene into consideration. This was clear from the tattered clothes and greasy ,matted hair sticking onto his abnormally large forehead. His 'tooth' was yellow and and his eyes ,completely blood shot ,continued to twitch as he advanced towards the backed up girl.

"You really don't want to do anything with me. I have shaved my legs in weeks! Heh, it's like leg warmers down there. Why don't you let me go ,we'll part as unlikely friends? Oh, or I'll buy you some deodorant! Maybe even some of that shower-in-a-can stuff if you and your 'boys' are lucky".  
"Shut up you little bitch! I'll teach you some respect, the HARD way".

The group of men closed in ,forming a large semi-circle around the alley way and Pearl. The look of disgust and horror on her face was quite literally priceless to these men.

"I-I'll scream! Someone will hea-".  
"SHUT UP".

The greasy mans voice tore through the air, causing the normally hyperactive girl to wince. "Damn ,no need to shout. I just don't feel like todays the day I want to get mentally scared, you know what I'm saying?".

A large, boney fist shot out, striking her in the gut.

"Ye talk to much, cupcake".

Clutching her stomach she chocked out a quick "gah, dude. Noted". Another strike came from a pale ,black haired man ,this time bursting her nose and lip wide open. She chuckled, wiping the blood away from around her mouth. "Aw come on! I'm sure you can do better than that! You've got to really feel i-"

Apparently some doofus brought a baseball bat, pearls knee soon found that out. She let out a high pitched humming noise, trying to keep from yelping as she toppled over. "- ye-yea, like that".

A few hits to the face later with the bat and she was sure her nose, along with the rest of her face ,was broken. The men had apparently lost interest in her, or had somewhere else to be. "Finny, ye know what tae do".

The leaders voice came out sharp as a man in an ugly trench coat wiggled his way through the crowd of over grown monkeys, quickly flipping out a knife and holding it to her ,completely bloodied ,neck.

"B-big mouth ye've got on you. Any l-last words?!". The man stuttered, his thumb rubbing at the handle as his eyes darted around the roof tops. He was scared, more than Pearl herself, this man was anticipating something. "...Hit me with you're best shot~"

**Once again, sorry that it's short! Let me know what you though ,reviews are greatly appreciated. Feel free to PM me any questions or ideas you have!**

**-heartburn**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt or any of the characters other than my OC's. Enjoy!**

She was expecting pain, her face slightly twisted up as the man rubbed at the knife handle. A whiz went by her ear as something sharp sliced through the air, and the knife 'Finny' was currently clutching, or was clutching.

"Not to rush things along or anything but seriously, dude, am I dying today or what? Er, hello?".

The man beside her trembled in fear, shakily stepping back from her. Finny's fear was understandable. Sure ,he was a lot smaller and whimper looking than the rest of the group ,and sure he did just let Pearl go, but that wasn't the reason for his uncontrollable whimpers. No, that would be to cowardice. Finny was backing away, shaking, from the realisation that he was the last man standing ,surrounded by bruised, unconscious ,grotty men.

"P-PLEASE, LEA-LEAVE ME ALONE".  
"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's wrong to hit girls?!".

The first voice was strong, powerful and angry. Finny lurched forward, grabbing his broken knife and attempting to hold it back up at Pearls neck. The kneeling girl sighed "seriously, again?".  
"S-STAY BACK".

The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the alley. A figure came out the shadows, white eyes sharp against a crimson mask, muscly fists clenched around Sai. Dark green skin hosted a glare, a scowl as he stormed forward. Rage and precision in each step took. To say that Pearl was taken back is an understatement.

"..Raphael?".

The dressing on his thigh was proof enough for her. It wasn't a dream, the teen actually helped some turtle dude last night, and now he's helping her. One swift punch and Finny was down, groaning in pain as he clutched his stomach. Unexpectedly it wasn't the heavily armed turtle than done it, it was the small, beaten girl. She slid Finny away with her 'good' leg, attempting to stand as the turtle looked at her I'm awe, and slight agitation.

"Little help here, Plea-".  
"-what the hell? You're not going to pass out or something?! Scream in horror, at least trying and fight the freak with the giant forks?!".  
"Really ,do I look that shallow? Thank you, Raphael. It's good that I didn't get stabbed to death".

His eyes narrowed before suddenly widening in realisation. "You're that chick from last night". Pearl chuckled, wincing as she rubbed blood from her eyes. "It's amazing to know I'm remember as 'the chick from last night'".  
"knees ain't meant to bend that way, girly".

Another wipe of her eyes before looking at her badly deformed knee. "Huh. That's not to bad, R-Raphael?".  
"Uh, you don't look so good".  
"What are you talking about, i feel great!".  
"I didn't ask how you felt. Get up". The red masked turtle's voice came out sharp, starling the slightly confused girl.

"I-uh, s-sure"

After spending a few minutes of failing to stand without crying out in pain, she eventually got up onto her feet. "See, told you. Greaaaat!".  
"Let go of the dumpster".

Without hesitation she pulled her hand away, going to step forward ,quickly introducing her face to the concrete ground. "Gee, thanks for catching me!".  
"Oops". Raphael was smug, that much she knew. "C-can you help me, please?".

In one quick movement she was slung over his shoulder, thighs carefully gripped to cause less pain. Pearl gently tapped his shell "thanks man".  
"Do that again and you're getting dropped on your head".  
"Hm, wish I cared".

The turtle grunted "don't test me, sweetheart".  
"Pearl. My names Pearl Copperfield, not sweetheart".  
"don't care".

A large green hand slivered under her arm, pinching it "sorry, sweetheart". Pearl twitched ,eyes widening as she let out ,or attempted to let out, a strangled scream before going limp.

* * *

"Wha-sweet...heart. Sweetheart?!".

Pearls eyes shot open as she sat up, instantly regretting it.

"HI, IM MICHELANGELO, but you can call me Mikey! Raph actually brought a real girl home. Bros, look how cuuuuute she is!~". A baby faced, orange masked turtle swooned over Pearl as she stared wide eyed ,her head snapping round to face four different turtles.

"I-I'm cute? Heh, look who's talking! I, er, it's nice to meet you?".

Mikey grinned, his freckles stretching out as he wrapped his arm around a blue masked turtle ,using his other one to elbow the purple masked turtle. "Introduce your self ,dudes". The small girl grunted, swinging her legs off the tattered couch to stand up.

"I- I wouldn't do that if I were you". The blue clad turtles voice was laced with concern. "What, wh-oooh".

Pearl's jeans were cut at mid-thigh length ,her right knee heavily bandaged up. "Dislocated?". A slight nod came from the purple masked turtle "the pain and swelling should die down in a week or two. I'm Donatello ,you can call me Donnie, if you want".  
"Pearl Copperfield!". Her voice came out chirpy as she stuck her hand out, quickly shaking Donatello's. "Ya'll can call me Copper".

"I'm Leonardo, Leo for short. I'm the leader of these idiot, oldest of my brothers."  
"Geez Leo, she didn't ask for you're life story".

Leonardo's face dropped as he gestured over to the red masked turtle leaning on a door frame ,his arms crossed over his plastron. "I presume you know Raphael. You can call him Raph".  
"No she can't". His voice was sharp and deep, like it could slice through you of you weren't careful, just like in the alley when he saved her.

"Dude! Don't take it personally, Raphie doesn't know how to talk to the ladies~". Mikey smirked, plopping down next to her. "Hm, what? did he say something? I sort of zoned out when he started talking". She looked straight at the glaring turtle "you remind me of a giant celery stick. It'll be that both are about as interesting as grass growing".

Mikey let out a snort of laughter "buuuuuurn!".  
"Oh yea? Well at least I don't just sit there and let some shaky ass guy hold a knife to my neck. A stick could have took those guys down, that must be saying something about you"

Pearls lips pursed together as she bit the inside of her mouth "you do realise you just called yourself a stick, right? Also, I took that 'shaky ass guy' down with one hit".  
"you're delirious".  
"Sure thang, _Raphie_".

The red masked turtle smacked the door frame with the flat of his foot before storming off through the sliding doors. "Heck gurl, you just bet Raph in and argument and you're still conscious!". Mikey spoke with awe in his voice. "I should go apologise."

Pearl propped herself up, finally standing up. "Will he mind if i go in there or should I just leave him alone? He seemed rather angry, does he need time to cool down?".  
"You really should rest your leg, the swelling will disappear quicker".  
"Meh, I'm sure it looks worse than it is".

With pride filling her steps she managed to limp, mainly stumble, her way across to the door Raphael had went through. She made her way in, noticing right away that there was a large tree in the middle of the room. Next to said tree was a punching bag with an angry turtle rattling into it. The bag swung back and forth with every precise punch or kick he delivered. A loud grunt, followed by the slapping sound of flesh against leather was heard through out the heavily carpeted room as the bag went flying off the hook and plummeting into the wall behind her.

"..Woah".

Pearl's mouth hung open as Raphael walked over, chest heaving in and out ,before picking up the punching bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He hung it back up ,quickly jabbing into it.

"Raphael ,I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to make you angry...or call you celery ,or retort your insult back onto you. Damn ,I need to work on my people skills, wait, would it be turtle skills? I'll ask Mikey, he seems like a smart guy".

The punching stopped as Raphael let out a howl of laughter. "You think Mikey seems smart?! Mikes many things but being smart ain't one of them".  
"...HEY! I HEARD THAT ,RAPH".

The red masked turtle grunted, ignoring his brothers whines as he crossed his arm over his chest. "Did you want something or what?!".  
"No need to be so snippy, I just came to apologise".  
"whatever".

He went back to punching, leaving her to stand there like the complete idiot he thought she was. "Do you want me to hold the bag in place? I'm stronger than I look. Well ,it's probably just fat but either way it works".  
"I don't need your help. Besides, if the bag hits you it'll pop your knee. Donnie'll have my head on a stick".

The girl shrugged, limping round to the back of the punching bag before gripping either side and peeking her head around. "That sounds like a me problem, Raphael". Pearl slid back around, grabbing the leather bag tightly as he began to jab into it.

"You know-". He kicked hard against it "your face-". A strong uppercut "is pretty-". Her face flushed with blood as he hit the bag, was he complementing her? "-jacked up".  
"What?!".

Her voice came out high pitched as she let go of the bag, at the same time Raphael slammed his palm against it. The girl fell back, landing on her butt as the punch bag swung back and collided with her chin. Pearl let out a groan partly from the force of the hit and partly from realising that she had be knocked over onto her back. Her view was blocked by a dark green face with a smirk plastered across its face.

"You sound like a cat getting strangled".  
"Oh joy"

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed! Let me know what you thought ,reviews are greatly appreciated. Feel free to PM me any questions or ideas you have!**

**-heartburn**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt or any of the characters other than my OC's. Enjoy!**

"Waaaaait...What type of cat?!"

The turtle stared down at the injured girl ,his left eye ridge coming down to narrow his eye. "How am I supposed to know? Ask Mikey, he's got a 'thing' going on with one". Pearl sat up, causing the turtle to take a step back. "Er, he's going out with an actual cat-cat?..ooor ,like a you type cat?". Her head bobbed forward ,putting empathise on the 'you'. "It's a cat the idiot turned into ice cream".

The girl's eyes widened as she quickly pulled her self up with the punching back. "You can do that?! Ha! What a glorious age we live in!". Raphael shook his head, half heartedly glaring at her. "Were you dropped at birth or is there a switch you forgot to turn on this morning?".  
"I'll have you kno-SNOT! Gah, dude, I think I left the cooker on. Wait, no. Never mind".  
"S-snot? Seriously, are you five". Raphael spoke through a harsh laugh, his hands falling to his side.

Pearl rolled her eyes, hands placed on her hips "sixteen, actually. I don't know you, thus I'm not going to run around shouting 'oh fuckity, I've believe I have left the stove on' in front of you". Her hand went up, rubbing at her swollen left eye as turtle glared at her. "No need to get so snippy, sweetheart".  
"Hmm. Dude, can you even break your eye?".

The turtles face dropped, his lips pressing into a thin frown "what the hell are you talking about?!"  
"Damn, I d-don't particularly feel to great".  
"Really? I though _you_ would feel great after getting the shi-Pearl?".  
"Wait. I'm fine, honestly. I was just a little dizzy for a momento there. I-I should go home or something?".

The turtle cocked an eye ridge, looking at Pearl as though she had just said something offensive. "Do you even know where you live? Because it looks to me like you barley know your own name".

The girls eyes ,now slightly glazed, sloppily darted around, as if trying to focus her gaze but obviously failing. "W-what you talking about, Rap-phael! Copppppper's the name of the game".  
"DONNIE".

To say that the girls eyes glazed over for a while was the least of her worries would be true. After the purple masked turtle diagnosed her with a delayed minor concussion and went off to ask their father if she could stay, Mikey demanded that she stay in his room until she got better. After the guys considered it for a while, the idea was diminished because of the 'health hazards' that come with leaving empty boxes and cans laying around. Especially if you're going to put an already clumsy girl in there with temporary brain damage.

"I have a reaaaaal good bed at home, guys"  
"Hm. Raph ,can she sit in your room? It's the darkest".  
"What?! No way, Leo. I'm not cleaning up puke. Let'er stay in Mikey's room!".

Pearls bottom lip stuck out, her head lolling to the side as she stared awkwardly at the red masked turtle in front of her. "Wha-actually. Don't care, Raphael. Flaming monkey nuts my knee hurts..heh, rhyme".  
"Raph, come on. She won't be sleeping ,just sitting in the dark for a while". Leo's voice came out pleading rather than demanding after hearing the girls weird ,technically normal for her, statement.  
"Leo, seriously. Pis-".  
"-Raphael"

A mature voice rang throughout the room causing the red masked turtle to groan before looking up at the large humanoid rat standing before him.  
"What?".

The old rat pursed his lips, quickly glancing at the now awestruck girl before staring back down at Raphael. "Was it not you that saved this girl?".  
"Of course it was me".  
"Oh. So was it not you that brought her back here?".  
"I...yes". The once stubborn turtles voice came off strong before fading out.  
"Then it will be you that takes responsibility for her. Including her accommodation".

Raphael's eyes widened ,his arms flailing up from his side. "But-"  
"No buts! You will look after her".

A slight giggle came from Michelangelo as Donnie and Leo glared at him, clearly knowing what their younger brother was going to say. "Dudes, Splinter said butt". A slight groan came from Donatello as he shook his head "seriously ,Mikey?".  
"What? It was funny".

A slight grunt came from Raphael, his fists loosely clenched, probably out of habit rather than intention. "Fine, whatever.". He glared at Pearl, making her shudder as she rubbed lightly at her head. "You coming or what?!".  
"I-uh, sureee".

The girl slowly stepped down from the metal table she was currently sitting on, Raphael had took her into Donnie's lab, and followed the red masked turtle out of the room and into his.

The room was indeed dark, Japanese posters scattered across the brick wall. A drum kit sat against the left wall, his bed on the right. The room was kind of narrow, but definitely long. The room itself intrigued her as Raphael gestured for her to sit on his bed, she quickly done so.

"Er ,how's your leg, Raphael?".  
"Just peachy".  
"Well ,that's good...I guess".

The girl shrugged her shoulders ,fumbling at a newly formed bruise on her arm as Raphael flopped down onto the bottom of his bed.

"Why didn't you scream or do some stupid girly thing last night when you seen me?!".  
"What? Some stupid girly thing? Hm, maybe because you looked hurt, half dead almost. I couldn't just leave you out in the rain ,plus you were kinda bleeding out on my roof. What about me? Why am I not lying in an alley with my neck slit wide? Eh turtle boy".

He lay back, head prepped against the wall. "That's a tough one. I've barley known you for a day an already I can tell just how annoying you're going to be. But you helped me, so I uh, I helped you. Try not to over think it ,or your head'll explode".  
"Well gee, thanks Raphael. Also, I'm 69 percent sure that's not going to happen".

Pearl could have sworn the end of his lips curled up ever so slightly as he let out a grunt "immature".  
"I'm sixteen, I'm e-entitled to be. Sometimes".  
"You stutter". His voice teased lightly as Pearl looked away, her face turning almost as red as her hair. "S-sometimes? Damn".

Raphael let out a breathy laugh "plus your face goes like a fire truck".  
"What is this? State the obvious?!".  
"Oooh, someone's feisty".  
"Damn right I am".

Gently smirking, he cracking his neck against the wall ,causing the girl to grimace.

"E-ewe. Can I go to sleep now or what?".  
"Depends. Do you want to wake back up?".  
"Naw...What days t-tomorrow?".

The turtle eyes narrowed, quickly noticing the shifting weight as the short teen slid under his blanket, head resting on a white and blue stripped pillow.

"Thursday, why?".  
"Well, night". The girl slammed her eyes shut, curling her toes around the blanket at her feet as she pulled the cover up to her chin. "Pearl. Why?!".  
"My m- It's fine, I won't sleep".  
"Even think about sleepin' and I'll pop your knee back out. I'm being serious, the last thing I need is Donnie wanting my head on a stick".

Pearl rolled her eyes under their lids, mumbling a quick "don't threaten me, turtle boy" before rolling over onto her side and sticking her injured leg out the side of his bed. Raphael scoffed at the girls poor attempts to find a way to lye without bumping her knee off of something. Clearly annoyed by her constant movement Raphael grabbed her leg and slowly, but forcefully, pulled it across to sit on top or his.

"Tell anyone I did this and it won't be my head that's goin' on a stick, got it?!". His voice was snappy and cold, no care or compassion was hidden through it, none for her anyway.  
"Heh, n-noted. Your room. It's erie and angry looking...but cool? I think this is what it would look like if someone blew you up and furniture came spewing out instead of you know, guts".

He let out a slight grunt, arms folded across his chest as his eyes were lazily shut, still obviously awake. Does he think of her a little to none of a threat if he's willing to relax around her or does he just find her insane mumbling soothing?

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed! Let me know what you thought ,reviews are greatly appreciated. Feel free to PM me any questions or ideas you have!**

**-heartburn**


End file.
